Bella and Embry: love just is
by ellee-may
Summary: Bella has been having tough times since Edward had left her so latley she has been hanging out with Emily and Jacob one day she meets the pack and Embry imprints, what if Edward was to come back? who will she choose? Better summary inside... please R&R...
1. Whos was that?

Bella and Embry:  
Prologue:

After Edward leaves Bella, Bella is really upset. Charlie has had enough of being woken up by Bella screaming in her nightmares and sends Bella to stay at Emily's with Jacob for the weekend. There Bella meets the rest of the pack and one of them imprints on her.

Please R&R

Chapter 1:

Bella's POV:

"Bella! Bella! It's just a nightmare, everything is ok Bella." Charlie says as he enters my room to comfort me. "It's just a nightmare Bell's everything will be fine!"

Ever since Edward and his family left it had been like this most nights, being woken up by my screaming, being unsure wither my dreams were nightmares or if they were real.

"Bella, are you ok?" Charlie asks as he gives me a hug. "Bella, it's just a dream."

"Yea, I should be fine, just another nightmare." I say trying to reassure myself that it was really just a nightmare.

"Bella, should I see what Emily and Jacob are doing tomorrow? So you can get a goodnight's sleep? That seems to be the only place that you seem to sleep, I think that we both need it." Charlie asks.

"Thanks Dad, that would be nice."I say as he pulls up the covers of my bed. Maybe sending the weekend will be a good idea, Jacob and Emily are always there for me.

Once I had finally gotten back to sleep I was waken up a car horn. I got up and looked out of the window to check who it was. It was Jacob and Billy. By the looks of things Billy was coming to see Charlie, but for all I knew Charlie could have already called and asked Emily and Jacob if I could stay for the weekend.

"Is Bella awake?" I heard Jacob whisper down stairs to Charlie.

"I'm not too sure, go check, just please don't wake her if she is asleep." Charlie replied. Once I heard this I began to make my way down the hallway to see Jacob.

"Bella your awake!" Jacob said as he lent forward and gave me a hug.

"Yea, ummm... long night." I added

"Do you want to stay at Emily's with me tonight?" Jacob asked as he led me towards the stairs.

"Yea... That would be nice." I chuckled to myself "A goodnight's sleep."

"K, Bells, I'm ready when you are." I walked downstairs and got myself a drink before I went back upstairs and got ready to go to Emily's.

"Thanks Dad." I whispered into Charlie's ear.

"It's for the Best Bell's." Charlie added.

I walked upstairs with Jacob to get my things ready for the weekend.

"Emily's really looking forward to seeing you Bell's." Jacob said as he made my bed for me.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yea she thinks it's been too long since the last time she saw you."

"I'm really looking forward to a goodnight's sleep; not waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night." I said as a yawn slipped out. "And I think that Charlie is too." I added.

Once I had all of my stuff in my bag I headed down stairs with Jacob and lied next to him in the couch and fell asleep with my head on Jacobs shoulder.

I was woken up by Jacob celebrating with Billy and Charlie, by the sounds of it someone had scored a point on whatever sport they were watching at the time.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said softly "I think we should head to Emily's know." Jacob said as he softly moved the hair from my face. I stood up and was still tiered because of my unpleasant awakening. Jacob stood up and grabbed my bags from the bottom of the stairs.

"See you later Bells." Charlie said as he lent forward and gave me a hug.

"Love you Dad." I replied, as we hopped into Billy's car with Jacob driving and me in the back. On the way to Emily's we stopped off at Jacobs and dropped Billy off and got into Jacob's car.

When we were pulling up Emily's driveway when I noticed Emily already standing there already waiting for me.

"Hi Bella," Emily says as I am getting out of the car.

"Hi Em's." I reply.

"Bella, Jacob come inside I've made some fresh muffins, O and Sam, Quill, Jared and Kim are inside, Embry will be here soon."

"Thanks Em's" Jacob says as he runs inside obviously going for the food.

"Hi Emily." I say as Emily reaches out to give me a hug.

"Come inside Bella, have you met the pack before?"

"No, only Sam and Jacob."

"O come in there all here except for Embry, he's coming later."

"Ok cool" I say as I walk inside.

"This is Quill, Jared and Kim and you know Sam." Emily says.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I say.

"Hey Ems, Embry is on his way now." Kim says.

"O cool," Emily replied.

"You will love Embry Bella he's the nicest." Kim says as Emily directs me to where I should put my bags.

"This is your room for tonight Bells." Emily says.

"O, cool thank you so much Emily for letting me stay here. I'm so glad that Charlie is going to be able to get some sleep and not have to worry about me for tonight." I say as a tear dips down my face.

"Don't cry Bells." Jacob says as he walks in on Emily and me talking.

"I wasn't going to Jacob." I say as Jacob gives me a hug.

"Bella, do you want a muffin?" Emily asks.

"No thanks Em's I'm fine for now." I reply.

"Good cause I'm going to go have another." Jacob says as he leaves the room.

"Save some for Embry," Emily yells at Jacob as Jacob leaves the room.

"It's good to have you her Bella." Emily says as she is about to go and check on Jacob.

"Just thought that I would pop in on you and say that Embry's here." Kim says as she sticks her head in the door.

"Thanks," Emily says as she's signalling to the door. "Come meet Embry Bella."

"Can I just use the bathroom first?" I ask.

"Yea, sure Bells, it's just up the hall. I will meet you in the kitchen when you ready." Emily says as she's walking out of the door and into the Kitchen.

I go to the bathroom just to freshen up and apply some make up. Once that is done I walk out of the bathroom and into the Kitchen.

"Bella, this is Embry." Emily says as I see Embry standing at the door.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I say as I walk over to Emily. Once I had said that there was an awkward silence until Embry said

"Sam, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Sam stood up and walked outside with Embry.


	2. What was that all about?

Chapter 2

BPOV:  


I wasn't sure what to think. I walked into the room and as soon as I got there Embry had to go.

"Kim?" Emily asked concerned "Did Embry just,"

"I think." Jacob said

"Maybe I wasn't really paying attention to him." Quill said

"I think so too. Should I go check?" Kim replied

"That would be a good idea." Emily finished.

"Did Embry just what?" I asked really confused.

"Don't worry Bella." Jacob said as Emily led me into her room and on to her bed.

"What's going on Emily? I really need to know. This is really weird." I mentioned before Emily could say anything.

"Don't worry Bella, Jacob will explain this all to you later." Emily reassures me. But all I really wanted to know was what is going on.

"Emily should I go home?" I asked.

"No, No Bella. Everything's fine." Emily replied.

"But what about Embry?"

"Don't worry about that Bella. Jacob will tell you all about that later."

"But I need to know now!" I demanded.

"OK, OK. I will get Jacob now."

"Thanks Emily."

"It's for the best."

"Jacob!" Emily yells down the Hall. "Bella NEEDS to know."

"OK! Coming now then." Jacob yelled back at Emily which made me feel a whole lot better.

"So did he?" Emily asks Jacob quietly as he enters the room.

"Yea," he replies.

"I think Bella needs to know now Jacob." Emily says as she leaves the room. Jacob sits down on the bed next to me.

"Bella, you know how I'm a werewolf and how the rest of the pack is?" Jacob asks.

"Yea, so?" I say,

"Well werewolves have this thing that we do and it's called imprinting. Imprinting is like love at first sight but the only differences are first: once you have imprinted that person becomes your life and there world revolves around them. Second: that you kind of can't choose who you imprint on, it just happens and third: the person that you imprint on is like your soul mate."

"And?" I ask really confused.

"Well Embry has kind of imprinted on you." I sit there not knowing what to say or what to do my body had just frozen up. I sat like that for minutes which seem like hours.

"Bella?" Jacob asks. I don't know how to respond.

"Emily!" Jacob yells "Help!"

"What, Jacob what!?!" Emily yells as she runs into her room to see me not responding to Jacob.

"Bella?" Emily asks

"I told her about Embry and Imprinting and she just didn't say anything." Jacob says concerned.

"Take her out into the lounge and let her sit there for a while." Emily instructs.

"OK." Jacob says as he lifts me up and takes me into the lounge and puts me on the couch.

"Jacob, have you told her? Can Embry come in?" Sam asks from the door.

"I've told her but I don't know whether she took it to well though," Jacob says.

"He can come in." I say as I look at Jacob in the eye. "Thank you for telling me now." I say as Jacob takes a seat next to me. Embry walks in and everything seems to change.

"How about a movie?" Emily asks.

"OK." I say as Emily pulls out all of their DVD's.

"Which one?"

"Any I don't mind," I say as I lean on Jacobs shoulder.

"Bella, I wouldn't do that, just look at Embry." Jacob whispers in my ear. I look over at Embry and notice him looking like he is about attack Jacob. I sit up and then lean on the arm of the chair.

Not before long I am asleep on the couch and feel somebody very warm lift me up and put me into bed. Thinking that it is Jacob I open my eyes and try to find his eyes but quickly notice that the eyes that I'm looking into are not Jacobs and that they are Embry's. Not knowing what to do or how to respond I just smile and close my eyes again waiting for his warm body to leave the room but it never does so I just close my eyes and fall asleep.

Knowing that Embry is standing there creeps me out so I slowly get up and tell Embry that I need to go to the bathroom as I leave the room I look at Jacob and all I see is him mouthing 'Just relax' to me. I go to the bathroom and calm myself down. Once I decide that it's safe to go I walk out of the bathroom and see Embry still standing there waiting for me.

"I'm sorry about that Bella," Embry says as he walks away.

"About what?" I ask. Embry turns around, looks me in the eyes and says,

"Everything."

"We'd better let Bella get her sleep Embry." Emily says as she walks out of her room and past Embry.

"Good night Bella." Embry says as he walks into the lounge with Jacob.

"See you later." I reply. I walk into the room and lie on my bed wondering if Embry is coming back, for all I knew he could watch me all night.

_A/N please Read and Review... hope it makes sense wrote it in bed....:D_

_And thanks to all those people who added this story to favourites... _


	3. Dont worry about it

Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks to all those people who R&R my previous chapters and to all those people who added my story to their favourite authors!!!! ILY...Hope you Enjoy...**_

Bella POV:

I was woken up early by, the sun streaming through the blinds. Outside in the lounge I can her Emily talking to Sam in the kitchen so I decide that It was time to get up.

"Hi Bell's, did you sleep well?" Emily asks as I walk into the kitchen.

"Yea, really strange dream though," I reply.

"Really? What was it about?"

"O, ummm, nothing really,"

"Bells, tell me," Emily asked concerned.

"OK, well werewolves do this thing called imprinting and it's like finding a soul mate except stronger and well Embry imprinted on me and watched me all night and followed me every were and always looks at me. But don't worry about that, it was just a dream."

"Bella," Sam said, "That wasn't a dream; that really happened. But everything is ok now. You don't have to worry."

"Really?" I asked as I sat down on the couch really confused.

"Yea Bella."

"Strange..." But before I could finish Jacob came running in from outside saying "O hi Bella! You sleep well?" he had obviously been for a run and didn't know that I was in the middle of a conversation with Emily and Sam.

"Yea, Yea. Just talking to Emily and Sam actually." I say as Quill, Embry, Jared and Kim pull up in there vans.

"Embry's here," Sam says to Emily as I notice Embry staring at me from his van. It's not long before they are at the door.

"Hey Bell's," Quill says as he leans forward to give me a hug.

"Hi," I say as I am squished into Quills arms.

"Hi Bella." Embry says "Sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it." I say as Embry gives me a hug.

"You ready for breakfast?" Emily asks.

"Yea," I say "5 minutes?" I ask

"Yea sure." Emily replies.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask as I head into the bedroom.

"Yea Bella, what is it?" Jacob says as he follows me into my room.

"I need to know more about imprinting Jacob" I say as I take a seat on the bed with Jacob soon following.

"There not much else Bella."

"Jacob! I need to know more!" I demand.

"Well the only other thing that I can think of is well... nothing except that Jared has imprinted on Kim and Sam has imprinted on Emily they are living happily ever after, that's about it Bella."

"Really?"

"Yea, let's go and have breakfast Bella, I'm starving."

"Fine." I reply as Jacob stands up and leaves the room. I decide that it would be best to talk to Kim and Emily about this. I walk in and notice everyone sitting around the table and quickly take the only seat left; next to Embry.

"Bella, what are your plans for today?" Kim asks.

"I'm not too sure."

"O well were all going to La Push today, do you want to come?"

"Ok, yes please." I reply without even thinking.

"Cool! We will leave when you are ready." Jared says as I notice Embry staring at me.

"Are you ok Embry?" I ask.

"Yea, yea sorry just day dreaming."

"Embry, Bella knows what is going on." Jacob says.

"Ok." Embry says as he pulls away from the table and storms off.

"Don't worry about him Bella, he told me this morning that he didn't want you to know." Quill said as Sam follows Embry out the door.

"O, should I go home?" I ask looking at Emily with a sorrow full face.

"No, no Bella, everything is OK," Emily reassures me as Sam walks back into the room.

"Don't worry Bella; he's just a little embarrassed." Sam reassures me as Embry walks back into the room.

"Sorry Bella." Embry apologises.

"It is fine don't worry about it." I say.

"We still on for the beach?"Jared butts in with.

"Yes please." I reply. "Can I just get changed though?"

"Yea Bella, I'm ready when you are." Embry assures me.

"Thanks." I say as I go and get into some beachy clothes. I hear the car engines rumble and leave the room to find Embry waiting for me.

"Thanks," I say as Embry directs me to his car. After a short drive we arrive at La Push beach were Emily, Sam, Kim, Jared, Paul, Quill, Leah and Seth already waiting at the beach for Embry and I.

"Bella, you remember Leah and Seth right?" Jacob says as opens the door for me.

"Yea, yea ummm.... Hi," I say as I walk down the grassy bank and on to the beach. I sit on the picnic table admiring the view with Embry soon following.

"Do you mind if we walk and talk?" Embry asks.

"Um no not at all, should I just tell Emily?" I respond.

"O, I've told her already."

"OK let's go then." I say as Embry offers me a hand.

"Thanks," I say. I hold onto Embry's hand most of the way trying not to fall on the slippery wet sand. "What is it you want to talk to me about Embry?"

"Well Bella, Sam told me that Jacob told you that I have imprinted on you,"

"Yea that's true." I say as Embry takes a seat on the rock,I soon follow and sit next to him and stare into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Bella, I love you." Embry says as he looks me in the eye and leans forward to give me a kiss. I quickly respond and kiss him back.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Embry says as he quickly stands up, "I shouldn't have done that."

"its fine Embry, I kind of liked it." I respond as I stand next to Embry gripping on to his warm tender hands.


	4. Why did I have to go?

Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to all those people who R&R... ILYA... Hope you enjoy**

Bella's POV:

"Bella I should go." Embry says.

"No, no let's talk." I reply I say as I sit back down on the rocks with Embry soon following.

"Embry?" I ask.

"Yea Bella,"

"I really don't get this imprinting thing."

"O don't worry about that,"

"I wanna no Embry."

"Ok well..." As Embry carries on talking we soon lose track of time and before I know it is dark.

"Bella can I try something?" Embry asks

"Yea," As I say that Embry leans forward to kiss me, but before our lips meet Embry pulls away and turns around.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We better head back, Jacob came looking for us and just left, I don't think he was too happy with what he saw."

"Do you think he's mad? How long has he been standing there?" I asked.

"Just a little mad Bella, he's a great friend to you; very protective. But that's my job." Embry replies as he gives me his hand to help me up.

"O," as Embry puts me on his back and piggy backs me back to where Emily and Sam are waiting.

"You two ok?" Emily asks "You were gone for ages."

"O, sorry we got talking." I replied as Embry puts me down.

"You guys ready to go? Everyone else has already left," Sam asks as Embry signals for his car.

"Yea," Embry replies for me.

"See you at home." Emily says "Can get Bella's things and then drop her home Charlie's probably waiting for Bella."

"Yea, yea whatever." Embry replies as I get into his car. Even though it's only a short ride to Emily's place I still manage to fall asleep. Not wanting to move I stay there even after I hear the car's engine being turned off and Embry Talking to Emily.

"Should I get her stuff and then take her home asleep?" Embry asked Emily.

"O ummm I will call Charlie and see what he wants." Emily replied. Not before long I heard Emily on the phone to Charlie.

"_Hey Charlie, Bella's asleep, Do you want me to drop her off now or in the morning?" _

"_I will pick her up tomorrow, if that is ok with you; it's just good that she's getting some sleep. Don't worry about sending her to school. She really needs the sleep." _I hear in the faint background.

"Don't bother taking her home; just put her on the couch while I make her bed for her." Emily instructs Embry. Embry lifts me up into his warm arms take's me inside and puts me down on the couch. I slightly open my eyes and smile at Embry as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"Embry, I made Bella's bed, you can take her in there now." Emily says to Embry as she walks into the kitchen.

"OK," Embry says as he carries me to the bedroom. "Good night Bella," Embry says as he kisses my forehead.

"See you later Embry." I say as I tuck myself into the blankets. I fall asleep as soon as Embry leaves dreaming about today.

I wake up early in the morning after hearing someone's truck pull in wondering who it is I check out the window and see its Embry so I run to the front door to greet him.

"Hi Bella." Embry says as I wrap my tiny arms around his body.

"Hi Embry," Emily says as she walks over to Embry. "I didn't even know that you were up Bella."

"I just got up Em's,"

"OK Bella."

"Hey Bella, just came to check up on you actually." Embry says as he hugs me back.

"Thanks." I say as I sit down on the couch with Embry soon following. I hear a faint knock at the door and before I know it Emily is at the door.

"Hi Emily, is Bella up?" Charlie asks. When I here Charlie's voice I get up to see him.

"Yea, she just got up." Emily replied.

"Hi Dad," I say as Charlie gives me a big hug.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Like a baby." I replied as Embry came to my side.

"Dad, this is Embry."

"Hi Embry." Charlie says.

"You ready Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Almost, I will just get changed." I quickly walk into the room to get changed and here Emily and Charlie talking.

"_It's a pity Bella goes to forks high, if she went to Quileute high she could stay here during the week." Emily says to Charlie._

"_You would do that?" Charlie asked._

"_Yea of course I would." _

"_I might have to take you up on that Emily; I will have to see what Bella wants."_

"_Yea sure Charlie." _Emily says to Charlie as I walk to the door with my bags_._

"See you later Bella." Embry said.

"Bye, thanks for letting me stay her Emily." I say.

"It's ok Bella." Emily finishes as Charlie leads me to his car.

"How was it Bella?" Charlie asks me as I hop into his car.

"Good I had lots of fun."

"Emily offered to me for you to move in there during the week, but you would have to transfer to Quileute high." Charlie said. "Would you want that Bella?" I didn't know what to say I was really quite stunned.

"Yea well, I might consider it." I said.

"You don't have to Bella but any way, that Embry boy seemed quite nice Bella, he seemed to like you." Charlie implied.

"He's a nice friend Charlie." I said. The rest of the trip back was quite but before I knew it we were home.

I walked inside and put my things away in my room and then went down stairs and watched TV for a while.

"Bella, are you ready for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Already?"

"Yea Bella you have been watching TV for a quite a while Bella."

"O, um I'm not really hungry. I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said as I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I fell asleep pretty fast but not before long it was back to the same, I was woken up by my screaming

"Bella, Bella, are you ok?" Charlie asked as he ran into my room.

"Yea, just a dream."

"Maybe it would be a good idea to stay with Emily and go to Quileute high, so you can get a good night sleep." Charlie said.

"Yea maybe."


	5. He's always there for me

Bella and Embry

_**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in so long... SCHOOL... but it's the Holidays now so I should update more often... But then it's time for Collage... Please R&R... I love getting reviews...**_

_**By the way just to make it clear Emily and Jacob are not together its Emily & Sam... Thanks heaps... Remember R&R!!!! Thanks**_

Chapter 5 

Bella's POV

I soon fell back asleep and again was woken up by a light tap on my window.

"Who is it?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry Bella its Embry, can I come in?"

"Yea," I said as I slowly opened my window. "What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"Don't worry Bella, I thought you were having night mares so I came to make sure you were ok." Embry assured me as he sat next to my bed.

"You better go Embry, before Charlie comes in to check on me,"

"Yea your right Bella I better go see you later," Embry said as he kissed my forehead and left back through the window. After that I struggled to get back to sleep but I eventually I did.

"Bella you awake?" Charlie asked as he slowly opened the door. "Do you want to go to school or do you want to go to Emily's? She offered for you to go and stay for a while last night?"

"Yes, please dad, can I go to Emily's if it's no trouble. I don't have enough energy to go to school I didn't get much sleep." I said as I let out a big yawn.

"I'm ready when you are Bella." Dad said as he left the room. After that I got up and had a shower and then began to get ready for Emily's, as I was getting changed Charlie knocked on the door.

"Bella, someone is here for you."

"Who?" I curiously asked.

"Embry." Charlie said, as I heard this I quickly finished getting changed and ran down stairs to see Embry.

"Hi Bella," I heard Embry say from the front door. "I heard your coming to Emily's today, so I thought that I would pick you up on my way, if that's ok with Charlie."

"Yea, cool thanks," I say as I stand next to Embry. "By Dad, see you later."

I hop into Embry's car and wait for Embry.

"Thanks for picking me up. It means Charlie doesn't have to drop me off later."

"Its fine Bella, I was going to come and see you any way." Soon after the short drive we arrive at Emily's place.

"Hey Bella," Sam says as he opens the door for me.

"Hi Sam, thanks." I say as I hop out of Embry's truck. Embry looked at Sam as if he was about to attack him but before he could Emily came out and stood next to Sam.

"Hi Bella, Embry told me that you were having night mares again so I called Charlie and asked him if you wanted to come back here for a while." Emily said as Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Emily looked at Sam and smiled.

I walked into Emily's house still with Embry's arm around my shoulder. I sat down on the couch next to Embry.

"Bella can I talk to you for a moment?" Emily asks as Sam releases her from a hug.

"Yea sure." I say as I get up from Embry's warm arms. I follow Emily into her room and sit down on her bed.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Emily?"

"I was just wondering how you are taking the whole imprinting thing."

"Fine, I guess. But-"

"But what Bella?"

"Embry is kind of growing on me, is that normal?" I ask.

"O yes," Emily says as she gives me a hug. "Perfectly normal Bella." Emily finishes as she stands up and we make our way back into the lounge were Embry and Sam were waiting. Emily looked at Sam and smiled as I sat back on the couch next to Embry.

"Are you still tiered Bella?" Embry asked.

"Yea kind of, but not enough to get to sleep though" I say as I lie over Embry's lap.

"Knock, knock anybody home." Jared says as he lets himself into Emily place.

"Obviously." Embry says as he moves a strand of hair from my face.

"Bella's still hear." Kim says to Emily as she soon follows Jared.

"No, no she wasn't sleeping well at home or when she was alone so she's going to get some sleep here today."Emily replies to Kim as I open my eyes and sit up.

"Anybody hungry?" Emily asks.

"Always am."Sam says as I stand up. Embry wraps me into his arms and leads me to the table.

After were all done eating we all get up from the table and sit on the couch. I sit with Embry leaning on his warm chest and watch whatever movie is on the screen until I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

"Poor Bella, she must be so tiered and they must be pretty awful night mares if she's not sleeping much." I hear Kim say to Emily.

"Yea, Sam and I were thinking about asking her if she wanted to stay here for a while, and transfer to Quileute High. Because she only looses sleep when she is at home this is the only place that she gets a descent night sleep. But we think it might be too hard on Charlie." Emily explains to Kim.

"True, but it would be for the best." Once I hear this I fall asleep.

Again just like at home I was woken up by my screaming, but it wasn't the same night mare as normal it was different. I wasn't sure of what to think but I knew that at least this time Embry would be there for me.

"Bella, Bella, it's just a dream. Bella are ok?" Embry asked concerned. I open my eyes to notice that I was still on the couch and that Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Embry and now Jacob were there watching me.

"Yea, I should be fine."

"Bella; it was just a dream." Embry said as move all pulled all the hair from my face. I sit up and lean against Embry.

"Thanks." I whisper into Embry's ear and lean over to give him a hug.

"Its fine Bella, that's what I'm here for." Embry replies as he hugs me back.

I get back to sleep with Embry's arms around me reassuring me that someone is there, but eventually I feel Embry's warm arms move me to another room. I open my eyes and notice that Embry had put me down in the spare room and was sitting next to the bed on a small chair. I smile close my eyes and go back to sleep.

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I was tiered and I decided that I needed to update... Please R&R because I love getting reviews... Thanks...**_


	6. House of love birds

Bella and Embry

_**A/N: Thanks to those people who R&R or added me to their favourite authors list..... ILYA... please keep on R&R **_

Chapter 6

_Embry's POV:_

I sat there all night watching Bella sleep, making sure that there were no more night mares. Bella slept like a baby for the rest of the night. When Bella woke up she opened her eyes, looked at me and smiled, all I could do was smile back.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Bella asked as she let out a yawn.

"Yea, so I could be there for you if you had any more night mares." I replied.

"Thanks," Bella said as she sat up. "You really didn't have to though."

"Are you hungry at all Bella?"

"Not really." As Bella says this she stands up and looks very clumsy so I wrap my arm around her shoulders and walk back into the lounge. I sit down on the couch with Bella soon following leaning on me as normal.

_Bella's POV_:

I lie there leaning on Embry as normal until Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul and Jacob walk through the door.

"Is Sam and Emily here?" Paul asks.

"Yea, I think there asleep." Embry replied. As Embry says this Sam and Emily come into the lounge with their arms around each other's waist.

"Don't worry guys breakfast is almost ready." Emily reassures everyone as Sam releases pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks, but can I say one thing?" Quil asks as everyone else takes a seat at the table.

"Yea, sure." Emily replies a little concerned.

"Is this the house for love birds or something?" Quil asked.

"You can call it what you like Quil." Emily finished as Sam kissed her.

"EWWWWHHH!!!" Quil said as he looked over to see Jared kissing Kim.

Embry then stood up and lead me to the table and sits me down next to him.

"What would you like Bella, before the boys eat everything." Emily says as she looks at me.

"I'm fine thanks Emily." I say as Embry pulls me in close and says, "You should eat something Bella, you must be hungry."

"I'm fine honestly." I said as Emily poured me a glass of juice.

"Bella you have to eat something." Embry said as he put a giant muffin on my plate.

"Thanks, but I told you I'm not hungry."

"Its fine Bella, but you haven't had anything to eat in days and I'm beginning to worry about you Bell's" Embry said.

I really wasn't hungry so I decided not to eat anything but after breakfast I sat back down on the couch with Embry for a while until Emily asked me what my plans were for the rest of the day, I wasn't sure so I looked at Embry to see if he had any ideas. But he was asleep with me wrapped in his arms like a giant teddy bear.

"Great," I said sarcastically, not remembering that Embry got no sleep last night. I just looked at Emily and shrugged my shoulders as she sat down with Sam on the couch opposite us.

"Well we were thinking of having a movie night tonight Bella, if you want to stay." Emily said. "If it's OK with Charlie."

"Sounds like fun." I said, as I said that I felt Embry pull me closer. I turned around to notice that he was awake.

"Was I asleep long?" Embry asked.

"Not long enough, you must be shattered." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"Embry." Sam said. "You in for a movie night tonight?"

"Yea sure. You coming Bella?"

"Of course I am." I said as I snuggled into Embry's Chest. They day went fast from there on in. Emily, Kim and I went and got some movies and some snacks, Embry and Sam moved more couches into the lounge so that there was heaps of room for all of us, while Jared and Quil got all of the Blankets out of the cupboards.

Once Emily, Kim and I got home we started to prepare dinner; spaghetti bolognaise salad and garlic bread.

"Smells good." Embry said as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Tastes better," I said as I turned around and looked Embry in the eye, I stood there looking into Embry's eyes for what seemed like forever until.

"Break it up you to." Paul said as he walked into the room and chuckled to himself.

"I'm fine," Embry said as he pulled me even closer, I turned around still in Embry's arms and stirred the sauce for the pasta

"I'm ready when you are Kim." I said as Kim finished cutting the garlic bread.

"Paul?" Emily asked.

"Yea."

"Can you please go and tell everyone that dinner is ready."

"OK" Paul left the room to tell everyone else that dinner was ready, while he was doing that Embry helped me put everything onto the table. But before we knew it everyone was around the table and ready to dig into dinner. I waited for everyone to serve up there dinner before I got myself a piece of garlic bread fresh out of the oven.

"Come on Bell's, there is a seat here." Embry said as he signalled to his lap.

"Thanks." I said as I walked over to Embry and sat on his lap. Once Embry had finished eating I lent onto his chest and looked at how happy Sam and Emily were together. Are Embry and I going to be like that for the rest of our lives? I thought to myself.

"Will you guys be ready for movies in 20 minutes?" Emily asked "That should give me time to get clean up this mess."

"Yep,"

"Cool."

"Yea."

"Sweet." Everybody replied. As Emily said this I quickly went and got changed into some pyjamas that I left her last night.

"I'm ready." I said as I curled up onto Embry's lap on the couch. Embry pulled up the blanket as the first movie started.

I ended up not really watching the movie but more thinking about Embry.

"Are you alright Bella?" Embry quietly asked me.

"Yea fine," I said as I turned around to look at Embry. I sat up and snuggled into his chest while he leant his chin on my head. I looked over to see Emily quite happily laid across Sam, Kim cuddled into Jared while Quil, Jacob, Paul sitting all alone and the only ones that were really focused on the movie. I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny Bella?" Embry whispered into my ear.

"Nothing much, I just saw Sam & Emily together, Jared & Kim together, You & I together and then I looked over at the boys all alone and they seem to be the only ones really focused on the movie." I whispered back. Embry just chuckled. I sat there just looking into Embry's when he forcefully kissed me on the lips I responded and kissed him back.

"Aahem." Quil said pretending to clear his throat.

"Yes?" I asked knowing what he meant but just trying to be funny.

"Are you to ok there?" Quil said sarcastically.

"Yes thank you, just fine." I said as Embry kissed me on the forehead. I looked back to Embry and just smiled.

After the first movie was finished I fell asleep on Embry's lap.

I woken up by warm arms around me carrying me somewhere, I looked to see it was, it was just who I thought; Embry. I smiled as he put me down into one of the spare beds. I laid there and slowly fell back to sleep.

_**A/N: Thanks to those people who R&R... :] **_


	7. No more nightmares

Bella and Embry

_**A/N: Special thanks to all of those people who have R&R my story so far... ILYA...Keep on Reviewing.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in a while I'm trying to update a lot before I go away again tomorrow... I promise that I will update as soon as I get back.**_

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning. I quickly sat up and saw a note on the bedside table it was addressed to 'Miss Swan' on the front. I opened it and it read.

_Bella,_

_I have gone on patrol with Seth. I will be back just after breakfast._

_Lots of love_

_Embry_

_xoxoxoxo_

I had always thought that ending a letter with xoxoxoxo was a girly thing to do. But it seemed not.

I decided that the fact that I could hear Emily and Sam talking to Kim and Jared meant that it was time to get up. I walked out into the lounge and took a seat on the couch.

"Did you sleep well Bella?" Kim asked.

"Yes thanks, I was woken up this morning by the thunder and lightning though." I replied as Emily came over with hot drinks for all of us.

"Thanks Em's." I said as I took a sip of my steaming hot Milo.

"Bella do you have any plans for tonight?" Emily asked.

"Not unless cooking Charlie's dinner counts." I said.

"Well do you want to stay here for dinner and we can invite Charlie over if you want?" Emily asked.

"I will have to ask." I said as I pulled out my phone and walked into the spare bedroom to call Charlie.

"_Hey Charlie, its Bella." _I said as he answered the phone.

"_Hi Bell's, are you ok?"_

"_Yea I'm fine, Emily was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tonight."_

"_O, sure I will be there, is there anything that she wants me to bring?"_

"_I'm not too sure, I will text you if there is anything."_

"_OK, by love."_

"_By Dad." _ I said as I walked back into the lounge were Emily was waiting for my answer.

"So what did he say?" Emily asked.

"He said that he would love to." I replied.

"Great, were going to have to go to the shops and get something nice." Emily said as Quil, Paul and Jacob came in through the door.

"And I thought this was the house for the love birds." Quil said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Quil," Jacob said. "He is on Patrol with Seth; he will be any time now." I just looked back at Quil and laughed but smiled knowing that Embry would be here soon.

"Yea, but he's not here now though." Quil said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Quil." A voice said as I noticed Embry come through door. I jumped off my feet and ran over to Embry. He was wet from walking through the rain but that didn't matter, I pulled him into a bear hug as we headed over to the couch.

"I told you Quil." Jacob said. Quill didn't say anything after that.

"Bella, I need to home and get showered and dried. I promise I will come straight back." Embry said as the water from his hair dripped all over my face.

"OK. I need to have a shower too," I said as he wiped the drips of water from my face. "I only just got up and I look like a mess." I finished

"Ok. See you soon Bell's and by the way you look fines, you always do." Embry said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to the room to pick out some clothes to wear for the rest of the day and then hopped into the shower.

Once I got out of the shower and was changed I walked into the lounge were Embry was standing at the front door waiting for me to get out of the shower.

"Hi, Bells, I told you I would come straight back," Embry said as I we both took a seat on the couch. "So Bella, do you have any plans for today?" I looked at Emily for and answer but she just gave me the go for it look.

"Nothing," I said, "do you have any?"

"O no, I was just wondering, do you maybe want to go for a walk or something?"

"OK." I say and just to reassure me Emily gives me a nod.

"We can leave whenever you're ready Bella." Embry said as he says this I stand up and get my sneakers from the front door.

"Ready." I said as I finished tying up my laces and stood up with Embry soon following.

"See you later Bell's. We will be ready when you get back." Emily says as Sam butts in with "Embry, take care of Bella."

Embry lead me to his car and I took a seat in the passenger's seat.

"So, were we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that Bella; it's a place that my parents would take me to when I was younger." Embry explained.

"O, Cool," I say as Embry turns onto a gravel road.

"Almost there." Embry reassures me. Once we arrive we hop out of the car and walk into a forest full with green trees. "Bella, can I ask you something?" Embry asks.

"Yea, sure." I say.

"Well there are two things first what did Emily mean by 'we will be ready when you get back'?"

"O, well Emily invited Charlie over for dinner tonight; she said that there was something extremely important to talk about. I'm not quite sure what though."

"O cool, I think I know what Emily and Sam are going to ask you, because the other day when Sam was on patrol, Sam was thinking about asking you to move in with them, for the best of course." I wasn't quite sure of what to think but I knew that Sam and Emily must really care for me to ask me to move in. We kept on walking through the forest when we came to a stream running through the middle of it "Wow, this is amazing." Was all I could say.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Embry said as we took a seat on a log nearby and continued to talk for what felt like hours. "We had better get you home Bell's, we don't want you missing your 'big dinner'" Embry said with an enormous smile on his face. We walked back to Embry's car and made our way back to Emily's and Sam's place. We pulled into the drive way and Embry walked me to the door.

"Bye Bella, I had better go." Embry said as he kissed me on the fore head and gave me a hug.

"See you later." I said and hugged him back.

I walked inside and saw Emily finishing the preparation for the dinner. "Charlie should be here any time now." Emily said as she noticed me come through the door.

"Cool, do you need any help?" I asked.

"Not yet Bella, you can go and have a shower if you want." Emily said. I decided it would be a good idea since I have been out and about all day.

"Ok." I said as I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. Once I have had my shower I walk into the kitchen and help Emily finish the dinner. "Smells good Emily." I say.

"Thanks Bell's." Emily says as I hear Charlie's car pull into the drive way.

"I'll get it." Sam yells from the front yard.

"Thanks." Emily replies as I finish setting the table.

"Hi Bell's, hey Emily," Charlie says as he comes through the front door.

"Hey dad," I say as I give him a big hug.

"Dinners ready." Emily says as we all take a seat at the table and serve up our dinner.

"So Charlie, there is something important that we must talk to you about now. Emily and I were wondering if Bella would like to stay with us and transfer to Quileute high school." Sam said.

"Well it sounds good to me but it's all up to Bella." Charlie said as they all looked at me. I already knew what I was going to say after talking to Embry but I didn't know that they would want me to transfer schools.

I paused and then said " I would love to, as long as I could still see Dad." As I said this Emily and Sam had the biggest smile on their face.

"Awesome." Emily said.

"We will have to get organised then." Charlie said as I pulled him into a giant hug. "So when suits you guys for her to move in. Not that I want to get rid of her or anything."

"Any time," Sam said "Whenever suits you."

"Tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Sure thing, I will see if I can get Embry and Jacob to help." Sam says.

After dinner we all made our way to the couches in the lounger were Sam and Charlie continued to plan tomorrow while Emily and I did the dishes.

"It's going to be great to have you here Bella." Emily said

"I can't wait." I said

"So Bella how was your day with Embry today?"

"Great we just walked and talked."

"Sounds like fun," Emily said.

"It was."

"Well were done here." Emily said as I put the last dish away. We walked into the lounge were Charlie and Sam were talking and we joined into their conversation. Before I knew it I was asleep and felt warm arms take me up into my soon to be room.


	8. Finally!

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV:**

"Morning Bell's" Emily said as she softly shook me awake. "It's the big day, I've got breakfast already and waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks Emily." I say as I pull her into a big hug. I walked out of the room with Emily at my side and had breakfast with Sam and Emily.

"Charlie will be here in half an hour to drop off some of your furniture." Sam said as he looked up from his phone.

"Cool," I finish as Jacob and Embry walked through the door.

"Sam said you're moving in."Jacob said as he hugged me from behind.

"Yep, and transferring to Quileute high to." I said

"You're transferring to?" Embry asked

"Yep."

"Cool as Bella, I can introduce you to all of my friends. When do you start?" Embry asked.

"I'm not too sure, Monday I think." I said as I looked at Emily for an answer.

"Monday if you want, Bella." Emily said with a smile.

"Cool, Monday." I said

"Do you want a lift on Monday Bella?" Embry asked.

"Yes please," I say as Charlie's car comes up the driveway. I ran outside to greet him while Embry, Sam and Jacob began to unload what was in the back of the truck.

"Hey Dad," I say as greet Charlie with a hug.

"Hey Bell's, do you want me to drive you home so you can get the last of your stuff sorted and then you can drive your truck back here?" Charlie asks.

"Yes please. Can Embry come?" I asked.

"Sure." Jacob and Sam finished moving my things to my room while Embry and I went home with Dad and took another load back to Emily's.

Once Embry, Sam and Jacob had finished unloading the last I said my goodbyes to Dad and then went to set up my new room with Emily. We had put all my furniture in place, photos on the wall and the last of my clothes away when Embry came in and asked "Can I talk to you for a moment Bella?" Emily quickly left the room and let Embry and I talk.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella,"

"Same here because it means that I get to see you more often." I said as he pulled me into a big hug.

"Thanks, so, do you still want a lift to school tomorrow?"

"Yes please, at least I will know one person"

"You know more than one Bella; there is Leah, Seth, Quil and Jacob as well."

"Thanks."

"No worries." Embry said. Embry finished helping me with my room until we were finally done I went into the lounge and helped Emily make lunch for everyone.

"It's going to be good to have you here." Jacob said as he took a seat next to me.

"It sure will be." Seth said as he came through the door.

"Thanks." I said as Emily came over with plates and plates of food; sandwiches, chips, fruit, salads and more.

"Thanks," Everyone said as I stood up next to Emily to let the boys eat first.

After lunch I help Emily with the dishes and then take a seat on the couch next to Embry.

"Hey Embry," Jacob says before he levees "Remember patrol tonight."

"Yea." Embry replies.

"It sucks that you have to go on patrol." I whisper to Embry.

"I don't really have a choice." Embry whispers back.

"I know," I say. I lie there with Embry talking until about 5:00 when I get up to help Emily with dinner by making all sorts of salads and side dishes to go with the BBQ.

"Thanks Bell's." Emily says as we finish preparing the dinner.

"It's fine." I say as Sam comes into the kitchen.

"Hello you two." Sam says as he wraps his arms around Emily's waist.

"Hi,"

"Hello," Emily said.

"So what do you want me to put on the BBQ?" Sam asks.

"All of this." Emily says as she signals to the stack of food on the bench.

"Ok, I had better get started then," Sam says as he and Embry carry all the food out to the BBQ. Once Sam has cooked up all of the food on the BBQ we all take a seat outside at the table.

"It's nice to have you here," Quill says, "But now it's really a house of love birds now."

"Be quite Quil," Sam says in his alpha tone. After dinner we all keep talking and my eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

"Come Bella, I will take you up to bed and then I will go on patrol." Embry says as he gestures to stand up.

"Thanks," I say. "Good night guys," I tell everyone as I head to my bedroom. I give Embry a good night hug and he heads off to patrol. I lie there in bed thinking about what I have installed for me tomorrow- School

_**A/N: Sorry guys that was a really bad chapter but I have been on holiday to a place called whangamata and wasn't a loud to take my laptop. I felt kind of bad for not updating in a while so I did this quickly. Please review (NICE PLEASE :D) and I promise the next chapter will be far better and longer.**_

_**Lul**_

_**laurent**_

_**CLICK ME!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!!!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	9. Out of 10?

Bella and Embry

**WOW! I just realised that I haven't updated since the x-mas holidays = [!!!! Whoops... well it's the holidays again and this story is my priority now!!!! **

Chapter 9:

Bella's POV:

Today was my first day of school at Quileute high. I quickly had a shower and used my new favourite fruity body wash. After my shower I got changed into my grey t-shirt with my dark blue skinny jeans, my lucky elephant necklace and my black ballet flats and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Bell's," Emily said, "Take a seat," I took a seat at the table and heard Embry's car pull up into the drive way. I looked to see another car; Jared's pull in as well. That's a lot of people, Emily couldn't possibly feed all of them breakfast before school.

"Hey guys," Emily said, "Take a seat, breakfasts almost ready," Once everyone took a seat at the table I helped Emily by taking the food to the table and we all ate a huge helping of assorted pancakes, fruit, bacon, sausages, toast and eggs.

We all quickly ate up and drank up the orange juice; I was surprised at how quickly the food was gone! Kim, Leah and Rachel looked amazing to, Kim was wearing black skinny jeans with a white asymmetrical tank and eagle necklace, Rachel was wearing skinny jeans with a Bow tank and Leah was wearing dark jean shorts with a black singlet, _**(Pics of ALL outfits on my profile).**_

"Are ready to go Bell's?" Embry asked.

"Yea just let me brush my teeth." I said as I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair.

Once I had brushed my teeth I ran into the lounge were everyone was waiting for me to come before we could leave.

It was a short but nice ride to school; the high school was just down the road.

Once we were at school Embry took me to the office while everyone else waited outside for me.

"Hello Dear, you must be Isabella Swan," The lady from the counter said.

"Yea, I'm Bella; I'm here for my schedule."

"I know dear, here you go, here is your schedule, a map, and a form to get all of your teachers to sign and then bring it back to me at the end of the day, just to make sure you went to your classes."

"Ok," I said as Embry and I walked outside the office were everyone was waiting for us.

"So what classes did you get?" Seth asked.

"Umm... Home room, Maths, Science, interval, SOS, English, Lunch, History and P.E."

"Cool, that means Maths and P.E with me" Leah said. "O, you're also in my home room 17,"

"Leah, she has P.E with all of us." Seth said "and you have English and Maths with me."

"English and science with me," Kim said "and SOS with Jared."

"Science with me." Quil said.

"History with me," Rachel said as she unhooked her arm from around Paul's waist.

"Maths and SOS with me," Paul said. Then the bell rang and everyone ran off to their first classes except for Leah, Embry and me.

"History and lunch with me." Embry said as he gave me a good by hug and he headed to his first class and I went to home room with Leah

"Come on Bella were in home room 17." Leah said as we walked to home room. I introduced myself to my teacher and the teacher introduced me to the class and he told me to take a seat at the back with Leah, so I did. Leah was really nice; I don't see why Jake used to think different.

I could see all of the girls passing sour looks back in our direction, but I just ignored them and would have to ask Leah about them later.

Once class was finally over Leah walked me to English were I met Kim and then so on and so on until Lunch were we met everyone at the cafeteria were we got lunch and sat down and talked.

"How do you like this so far?" Seth asked.

"It's cool-"I said but I was interrupted by some guy from one of my classes, Ben I think, calling for Embry.

"COMING," Embry yells at him "Be right back,"

"I wonder what he wants?" Leah asked.

"No clue," We all continue talking until Embry comes back, he looked pretty angry.

"He doesn't look to happy." Kim whispered into my ear.

"I wonder what that guy wanted." I replied.

"He's a player; I guess it was about you because Embry looks pretty angry."

"Really?"

"It was about you." Leah said as she came and sat on the other of me were Embry was before.

"What did he say to get Embry that angry?" Kim asked.

"He wants to know if Bella's single," Leah said quietly.

"EWWWWHHH no," I screeched. "I like somebody else anyway!" Leah and Kim just giggled and we joined into the boy's conversation until Embry came back.

"Promise me you're not going to go out with _him_." Embry said as Leah moved over and he sat next to me. What was he thinking? I loved him not some random player.

"Promise," I said as Embry's angry face grew into a smile from ear to ear.

"Good!" Embry said. Nothing else exciting happened at lunch until it was time for P.E. We all had P.E together so we headed to the gym. We got to the female changing rooms and I noticed there were so many girls, it looked like practically all the girls in the school were there.

"There's so many girls here," I whispered to Kim, Leah and Rachel.

"Yea, the whole school has P.E together, its nuts because there are so many of us, but it's cool because we get to play against each other," Leah explained. Once we were fully changed we headed out into the gym and took a seat in the bleachers.

"Girls on the left boys on the right please," The coach said as she blew her whistle and 3 other coaches went to her side. "Today we're playing mixed volleyball, our teams of 11 or 12, girls and boys," Before I knew it we had a team, Colin, Brady, Seth, Jared, Kim, Leah, Paul, Rachel, Embry, Jacob, Quil and me!

"O.K, that was fast," I mumbled under my breath as we played volleyball.

The day was over and I was heading out of the school and to the car park with Kim & Rachel Embry insisted that he was the one that drove me home, so he did.

By the time I got home Emily had made a HUGE afternoon tea for all of us! I looked at the food in amazement for a while, all the muffins, sandwiches & cookies and then remembered how much those boys ate. We all dug into our afternoon tea; well the boys and Leah that is, Kim, Emily, Rachel and I stood back and let them eat.

By the time the food was gone people were making their way home and telling Emily that they would either be back for dinner after patrol or they would see her later.

"How was your first day of school in La Push?" Emily asked me as she pulled a couple of muffins out of the oven and sat at the table by me. "Just in case," she says signalling to the muffins,

"O, it was great, very different to forks high," I say as Sam comes in, he kisses Emily cheek and sits down next to her at the table.

"We'll that's great," Sam says. Emily hands him over a muffin.

"I better go and do my homework," I say as stand up about to head to my room.

"OK Love, see you by dinner," Emily says as her and Sam begin their own convocation.

I head into my new room and take a seat on my bed, I lay all my books out that I need in front of me and get to work.

It's not long before I have finished so I just lie on my bed in the quiet relaxing. It's so nice for a change.

I'm pulled out of my thought when I hear a knock on the door. I sit up and try to make it look like I've been busy, but its Embry.

"Hey Bell's, Emily told me you were in her,"

"Yeap," I say as I shift the books off the end of my bed and on to the floor. Embry takes a seat on the end.

"So out of 10 how would you rate school today?" He asks.

"Ummmm...." I pretend to be deep in thought, "Like a 8, that Ben guys creepy and my English teacher; Mr Freeman WOW! Is all you can say?"

"Huh, yea, I guess so," Embry mumbles.

"But apart from that it was great!"

"good,"

"Do you wanna head down stairs?" I ask as I gesture towards the door. Embry gladly accepts and we head down stairs. I help Emily finish the dinner and Embry talks to Sam in the lounge.

Once dinner is ready we all eat up, we talked about planning a bon fire for the weekend and nothing much else.

Once we had finished I helped clean up and then went off to Bed.

I had forgotten how tired school can make you.

_**I guessed that this was a kind of boring chapter but I hadn't updated in like a whole term!!!!! WHOOPS! I promise I am NOT abandoning this story!!!**_

_**Love you Sophie!!! GET BETTER SOON!!!!**_

_**Any way REVIEW! Can I ask for at least 5?**_

_**=] **_


	10. Sleep over

**Bella and Embry **

**Chapter 10 **

**Bella's POV:**

School this week has been great, because of all my friends who make it that way. It's currently a Friday night and I'm helping Emily with the food for the bon fire tonight. She and Sue Clearwater had been making stacks of food since I left for school this morning.

The vans were now full and the food was heading to the beach, Embry, Jacob, Seth and I were walking to the beach they were joking around like always.

Once we finally arrived at the beach we all talked and caught up.

"Food's ready," said Emily and the couples slowly made their way to the table. I could see Claire trying to stop Quil from going to get food from the table but wasn't really succeeding.

"Go, get something to eat Embry, and take Quil with you," said pushing him in the direction of the table,

"You come to," He insisted.

"I'm fine, honestly." I said trying to use the 'pretty please' puppy dog eyes.

"Ok," He said as he walked over to the food, I walked over to Claire and scared her from behind.

"AHHH!" she said as she jumped in fright. "Yow scawed me,"

"Sorry Claire, but don't you think you should let Quil get some food, you wouldn't want him disappearing into thin air would you?"

"NO! I wuv Qwil, he's wike my bwuda!" She said as she jumped onto my back, "GO EAT QWILY!" she demanded and she pushed him towards the table,

"Let's get you some dinner miss Claire, we don't want you disappearing into thin air," I said as we marched off towards the table to get Claire. Claire ate up until we all sat around the fire waiting for the legends to begin.

Embry came and took a seat next to me and Quil came to my other side and put Claire on his lap.

"Before we start, I have to mention something," Sam said looking rather concerned.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"We'll Ummmm. Ah. Err." He stutters.

"Sam what is it?" Paul asks with a serious tone to his voice.

"Well, you see the Cullen's are coming back."

"WHAT!" Paul screeches! The whole of the pack starts shaking, I'm getting really scared now, I try to calm Embry down, and everyone is getting really angry and looks like they are about to phase.

ARRR! I don't know how to calm them down!

"Calm down Embry,"

"I can't not knowing that those bloodsuckers will come any were near you,"

"They won't Embry, promise,"

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do, Embry," I said placing my hand his shoulder, "Not with you here,"

The night was rapidly changing, it started out fun and we were all happy, but now we're all trying to calm everyone down.

FINALLY, after about an hour of calming them down, we went back to the legends. After the legends had finished we talked for a while before we headed home.

I was watching Embry as he drove me home, I don't think he had gotten over the fact that the Cullen's were coming back to town because he still looked pretty angry.

"Bella," he said as we pulled up to Sam and Emily's home, we hopped out of the car and he looked at me in the eyes

"Yes?"

"When the Cullen's come back can you promise me that you won't go near them?" I looked down not knowing that I could stay away from them, Alice was like my best friend and Esme was the mother I didn't have here in forks and not to mention Carlisle was my doctor.

"I will try,"

"Try? You can't promise me?"

"I don't know Embry, I promise I will try,"

"Ok ," By the tone Embry and I had finished talking everyone was inside, I smiled at Embry and looked into his eyes as the night was dark and the stars were shinning.

Embry slowly leaned forward and kissed my lips, I kissed him back smiling and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I grinned as I heard Sam cough from inside and kissed Embry once more before looking in the opposite direction to Embry and I. Embry smiled at me and kissed my forehead before loosening his grip.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair,

"I love you to," I smiled and looked up at him before we separated and I walked inside smiling.

I closed the door behind me and said goodnight to Sam and Emily before heading up stairs to lie in bed.

I was lying in bed thinking about how Embry just gave me the most amazing kiss, I loved him so much it was unbelievable. It's hard to believe that I love Edward.. wait love?

As I was lying in bed thinking about Embry I looked out the window and saw the stars shining in the night. I smiled and decided to go for a walk since I couldn't sleep. Then only thing on my mind was Embry and it was killing me how much I wanted him right now.

I snuck out the window and head on a walk towards Embry's house; the forest area in La push. I stopped when I was outside Embry's house because I felt as if someone was watching me, before I knew it I felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I knew it was Embry, his woodsy smell and his warmth made me smile even more.

I quickly felt kisses on my neck I turned around to face Embry and smiled.

"Hey stranger," I said to my lips as I kissed him

"Hey," he said as he took my hand and pulled me into his house then laid me on his bed kissing my neck. I giggled knowing what he wanted and kissed his lips. I continued to kiss him as he slowly pulled my T-shirt off, I giggled softly as he kissed down my neck.

**The Next morning**

I was laying in bed leaning against Embry for his warmth, as I heard his breathing change I turned around to face him.

"Hey Baby," he smiled at me and kissed my lips.

I smiled back and kissed him softly "hey babe,"

"Sleep well?" He asked as he pulled me closer, I felt my body against his.

"Best sleep of my life," I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before pulling the sheets up and around me.

"good," he grinned at me "feel like breakfast?" he asked sitting up slightly

Kissed his lips softly "it sounds good,"

We sat up and I put on his dressing gown and he put some boxers on as we walked into the kitchen. I took a seat on the bench and watched his get the ingredients out for pancakes. He walked over to me and I kissed him softly and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him close. He kissed me back and I smiled at him as we kissed with passion. I felt the dressing gown drop off my shoulders, I giggled and continued to kiss him.

I cringed as I heard someone knock on the door. Embry sighed and looked at me. "Shit!" he muttered. "I have patrol," he looked at me.

I kissed his lips softly and sighed. "I'll clean up here and have some muffins ready for when you get back.. I have to call Sam anyway. He's probably freaking out," I looked at him.

"Sounds like a plan babe," he kissed me before grabbing some cut offs from the door and running out side and phasing.

I watched him phase and frowned a little then made batches of cup cakes and put them in the oven. While I waited for them to cook I was getting bored so I ran upstairs and put some of Embry's clothes on before calling Sam.

"Hey Sam, It's Bella,"

"Bella.. were are you?" he asked in a worried sort of tone.

"I'm at Embry's.. I went for a walk," I cringed

"isn't he on patrol?"

"yea.. he umm just left,"

"k, what time will you be home?"

"ummm after Embry gets back?"

He laughed "I thought so.. see you then,"

"see you then,"

"bye,"

"bye," I said hanging up and sitting on the kitchen bench bored.

After the muffins were finally cooked and out of the oven I laid out on the sofa, before I knew it I was in a deep sleep, obviously because I didn't sleep much last night.

I was carefully woken up by Embry's kiss on my forehead. I smiled at him and opened my eyes,

"Hey sexy thing," he smiled and sat on the end of the sofa.

"Hey babe,'' I smiled at him and sat up. "muffins are on the bench,'

"I know.. I've had one.. or two.. or three,' he grinned. "they were really good by the way," he smirked at he and carefully kissed me as I sat up.

"I'm glad they're good, how long was I asleep for?" I smiled and asked him kissing him back and leaned on his chest.

"a long time. I've been home for 3 or 4 hours," he smirked at me

"shit!" I muttered at looked up at him

"you slept, and you look cute when you sleep," I blushed as he said this and looked down. He lifted my chin up "that's a great thing baby,"

"o ok," I smiled at him and leaned on his chest

"What would you like to do today baby?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't mind, anything you want to," he kissed my forehead as I heard someone knock on the door.

"it's Sam," Embry cringed.

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for lack of updates lately.. exams *cringes***_

_**It's not a very good chapter.. it was rushed**_

_**NO HATERS PLEASE.. I know it's pretty short to. But anyway REVIEW! (: **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**REVIEW! **_

_**REVIEW! **_


	11. Little Claire

**Bella and Embry**

**Chapter 11**

"_What would you like to do today baby?" he asked looking at me._

"_I don't mind, anything you want to," he kissed my forehead as I heard someone knock on the door. _

"_it's Sam," Embry cringed._

**Bella's POV:**

Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Sam, are you kidding me.

"Sam?" I look up at Embry

"Yea, Sam," he stands up and walks towards the door, before he even reaches the door it is barged open by Sam.

"Bella?" he calls out. I look over to him and cringe.

"I'm here, I'm fine."

"I can Tell," Sam keeps looking at me "just making sure you're ok," he looked over to Embry giving him 'the look' as if he was my father.

"She's fine," Embry looked from me to Sam

"Yea, that's what Leah said," Sam cringed "it's my job to be looking after Bella now and when I heard from Leah what you two were up to..." Embry slowly walked Sam towards the door. How did Sam know? How did Leah know? I was so confused. "And Bella! You said you'd be home just after Embry got home," he looked towards me

After Embry had finally gotten rid of Sam he sat down next to me on the sofa. I looked at him seriously.

"How did Leah know? How did Sam know," I asked confused.

"Patrol," he looked down "I was on patrol with Leah and she can read my thoughts." He frowns, obviously disappointed in himself.

I look over to him and hugged him tight "its fine Embry... I fully understand, kinda."

I looked at him and smile as he looks back at me "ok babe," he kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and wondered what to do next. I bite my lip and look down then whisper "I'm going to go have a shower," I kiss Embry on the cheek then giggle softly and skip up to the shower.

I slip off my dressing gown, hanging on the hook by the door before turning on the shower, letting the water take over, I sigh at the feeling of the water running down my back.

Before I had the chance to start to wash my hair I feel this arms wrap around me from behind. Turning my head to face him I'm unsure of what to think "Is Sam still down stairs?" I question him, biting my lower lip lightly.

"No, he's well gone. It's just you and I," I felt him talking into my neck before placing soft kisses down my neck. Not wanting to spoil the moment, but knowing I had to I turn my head to face him slightly before turning completely to face him.

"You know he is going to be keeping a close eye on us, maybe we should save this for another time," I kiss him softly before looking up at him. Surely he knew what I was talking about. I heard Embry sigh quietly before kissing my forehead; this was a battle I would win even if he disagreed. "Please?" I whispered still looking up at him "The last thing I want is for Sam to go all 'I'm taking care of you' on me,"

"Fine," He said with a huff, "but only because I love you," he kissed my forehead and I froze before whispering back to him.

"I love you too," I grinned slightly as I looked up at him "Now let me finish my shower? I'll be right down I promise,"

"Deal, then we can do something... just us two?" He asked and I just shrugged lightly.

"We'll see," I smiled slightly before watching him rinse off and head out of the shower. Rinsing off after washing my hair and using my favourite pomegranate and apple body wash which Embry knew was my favourite. I slipped a towel around me and looked around for something to get changed into but there was nothing, nothing but the clothes I was wearing yesterday and anything of Embry's. Figures.

Slipping into my short ripped denim shorts that I was wearing yesterday I scavenge through Embry's draws for a shirt. _Does this boy own any shirts? It figures, he never wears them because he doesn't own any._ Signing quietly I slip on the shirt at the bottom of this draws before pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail.

"Embry?" I called as I ran down the stairs. Stopping on the bottom step I couldn't help but grin as I saw a little girl, running around. "Who's she?" I smiled towards him and skipped the bottom few steps.'

"That's Claire, Quills imprint, Emily's niece," Imprint? Did he seriously just say imprint?

"Imprint?" I questioned as I watched Claire jump around on the sofa.

"Yea, Quills like her big brother, and when she grows up possible mate," He grinned slightly as he wrapped his arm around my waist "Nice shirt by the way," he chuckled lightly before kissing my forehead.

"So where's Quill?" I looked up at Embry finally feeling happy for the first time in god knows how long.

"He's in the kitchen eating all my food, we're about to head over to Sam and Emily's though, we're starving... and Sue's at Charlie's so no luck there," he grinned down at me with his goofy grin, he always knew how to make me happy.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled softly before watching Quill emerge from the kitchen as Claire sprinted up to him and jumped on his back.

_**AN: **_**Sorry it's so short! I just thought it was time for an update! I haven't updated in... Forever... But it's a long and complicated story that involved bullies and suicide. So don't ask. **

**I wasn't sure whether I already had Claire as an adult or not so I've decided to drop her as a big girl and make her a little kid again just for the sake of it 3**

**REVIEW? 3 I see how many hits this story gets!**


	12. Just you and I

**Bella and Embry**

**Chapter 12:**

**BPOV:**

Claire was the cutest little girl I've ever met. We'd spent the afternoon playing with her dolls while Quil and Embry went on patrol. When afternoon tea time came around I headed to the kitchen to help Emily. Setting the table I couldn't help but notice the piles of sandwiches, muffins and cookies over the table.

"Claire?" Emily called out and before we could notice Claire came waddling in with her teddy in hand. Giggling to herself I couldn't help but smile softly and take a seat, sipping at my glass of water.

"Appwe aunty Emmy! Appwes pease!" She giggled as she climbed up onto her booster chair. Emily nodded and headed back into the kitchen to make Claire her apples.

Serving up the afternoon tea Emily handed Claire her plate as she quickly dug into her apples and it wasn't long till the boys came barging through the door.

"Hey pretty lady" Quil winked as he came up behind Embry, patting his back playfully. My jaw dropped slightly as Quil winked. I looked over to Embry who gave me nothing but a sheepish smile. Shaking my head lightly I could only imagine what happened or what Quil saw.

Taking a seat down next to Claire I sip away at my water while picking at a cookie, the boys however are digging in. Seeing them so happy makes me happy, why? I don't know but I sure do love it.

By the time the boys had finished with their afternoon tea it was time for Claire's afternoon nap, which meant the house was to be quiet for a while so we decided to head down to the beach for a while, whilst Quil stayed to wait for Claire.

Hours had been spent while the boys have been playing football on the sand while Emily collected Shells while we talked. I couldn't help but notice that it was getting later and the sun was beginning to set.

"I'd better get home, surely Claire's awake by now and it must be almost bed time and I'd better get the dinner ready," Emily smiled softly and gave me a quick hug "are you staying at Embry's tonight?" she asked with a slight giggle, I wasn't sure how to answer mostly because I wasn't sure of the answer.

"I don't know, I hope so," I smiled softly as Emily burst into giggles which did nothing more than make me blush the brightest red.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled softly before jogging off to Sam before heading home. I slowly made my way over to Embry.

"Hey beautiful," he grinned as he wrapped his arms loosely around me.

"Hey stranger," I giggles slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck lightly as embry chuckled.

"I love you Bella," Embry grinned as he rested his forehead against mine, leaving our lips just inches apart.

"I love you too," I grinned and kissed him softly, holding myself close to him.

"I wanna do something special tomorrow," Embry grinned and kissed me quickly. "just you and me,"

"Deal," I grinned and kissed him back quickly.

**/AN: Hey guys! It's short but Reviews make me update ^_^ I see how many of you read it! Thousands of readers means more reviews ^_^ 3 love you!**


	13. Do I look okay?

**Bella and Embry**

**Chapter 13:**

**BPOV:**

I'd woken up earlier than ever in the spare bedroom at Sam and Emily's. I had never been so excited about something in my life but Embry wanted to spend the day with me and just me. Thoughts where racing through my mind about what was going to happen, but I still couldn't wait.

Jumping out of bed I slowly headed out to the kitchen, not caring that I'm in my pyjamas I took a seat at the table. I could see Emily racing around the kitchen when the aroma of breakfast hit me.

"The boys will be over in just under an hour," she smiled over to me

"The boys?" I raised an eyebrow slightly

"Everyone who had patrol last night," she nodded as she put something into the oven. It hit me that Embry would be over in an hour; I nodded softly and jumped up. "I'll be right back," I jumped up and headed upstairs to have a shower.

Looking through my wardrobe I chose out my ¾ jeans with a simple white v neck shirt before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

The shower was the place that I could think without anything disrupting me. I lathered on the body wash before rinsing off and jumping out of the shower

Getting changed I looked in the mirror and sighed quietly, Emily's food must be fattening me up because my top was certainly tighter than it used to be or maybe I was just bloated today. I slipped my mum's locket on and ran my fingers over the chain of the locket and smiled softly, I missed her more than anyone but I knew it wouldn't be long before I got to see her.

Leaning over the sink I brushed my teeth before drying off my hair and running my brush through it. I pulled it back into a French braid before rubbing on some moisturizer.

"Who're you all dressed up for?" Emily laughed softly as she began to load up the table with her breakfast. All I could do was blush and giggle softly.

"Oh be quiet," I giggled softly and grabbed myself a bottle of water.

I could see the boys in the distance, jogging this way. Just the sight of Embry was making my heart beat faster.

**/ I know it's short and stupid but I promise the next chapter will have some more excitement ;) **

**Review please!**


	14. Where do we go from here

**Embry and Bella**

**Chapter **

**Bella's POV:**

It had been a few months since Embry and I had started to date, it was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. I don't know why, but I was happy. I was over the Cullen's leaving. Sure, I missed Alice, I missed the feeling of so many people around me loving me, but I was getting over Edward. Embry and the Pack where what I needed now, they where everything to me; my life had never been better.

Embry and I had been on many dates, they ranged from extravagant outings into Seattle, to my favorite of all; simple romantic picnics on the beach. Embry and I both graduated and we where both now looking at all our options. My dad had always dreamed that I would leave to attend College, get a degree so that I could do something productive with my life. But honestly; right now I had no idea what I wanted to do; I had no idea what direction I wanted my life to go in. Embry on the other hand seemed to have his life planned out, he was going to stay in La Push, working in for Sam and patrolling on his off time. Neither of us could see kids in our near future, I mean could you see me with 2 kids hanging off my hip? No, not right now.

For the mean time I was still staying with Sam and Emily; I didn't know how much longer I wanted to stay there, the couple was trying cfor a baby, which was loud and clear. Plus school was over which meant I really had no reason to stay there anymore. I didn't want to go back to living with Charlie either; it would mean I would be away from all my friends again. Embry had suggested that we find out own place, which I knew neither his mum nor Charlie would be okay with.

Sitting on the couch at Sam and Emily's I had my legs draped over Embry's lap. Him, Jared, Quill and Jacob where playing Video games, each with their imprint close except Claire who was in the Kitchen with Sam and Emily. One thing Emily didn't enjoy was seeing her young niece with Quill, Sam was happy to enforce that they where never to close.

I watched Embry; he was so into the game that it almost scared me. I smiled softly to myself before slipping my legs away making my way into the kitchen; giving them there own space to play the game. Taking a seat on the bar stool I looked between Sam, Emily and Claire, offering myself to be useful. I was quickly given the task of buttering the bread while Emily was busy making the lunch.

I was in a trance, helping out with the lunch as I felt Embry's warm arms snake around my waist, resting his chin on my forehead. Me being my usual self I blushed I soft pink, grinning to myself as I looked up to Embry. His presence alone made me content, happy and warm. I reached up and kissed the bottom of his chin before he chuckled lightly, keeping his arms around me. "Anything I can do to help?" He questioned; it only made me laugh. Because he; like Sam would only cause more trouble then they're worth in the kitchen.

"I think we're fine," I grinned a little up at him, kissing him back as he kissed me softly. He always knew how to make me happy.

"Lunch is ready anyway," Emily grinned a little, getting Sam to put the last of the plates onto the table before he returned, kissing up her scars. When I'd first met the couple I used to think that they where sickening lovesick puppies, but now I've decided they couldn't get much cuter.

Everyone was soon called into the room and lunch was served, as usual the imprints got there food first, the wolfs where next. It was the only way to ensure that we got food; the others are bottomless pits.

The conversation was always flowing around the table. I looked over to Embry as I finished my muffin. Maybe it was the amount of food that they ate, but I was never hungry around the pack, I usually felt queasy.

"You okay?" Embry whispered into my ear. I nodded a little and looked up to him for a moment, he often commented on how little I ate when the others where around. I smiled softly to reassure him before kissing his cheek. I leaned back in my seat and looked around, avoiding eye contact with Embry for the mean time.

"You know I was thinking," Quill piped up, I looked over in his direction along with everyone else around the table. "I'm getting old now, and my mum doesn't want me around the house anymore," I could see Embry smirking at that comment there where so many comments that I was waiting to come but everyone kept quiet as Quill continued. "And I know Embry, Jared, Bella and a few others are in the same situation, but we should rent a house together… in this area of coarse, there's one just down the road. And it'd only have to be temporary,"

I raised an eyebrow slightly before nodding a little; it was making more and more sense as I thought about it. It'd be the only way I could stay with Embry; because there was no way my Dad would allow me to move in with Embry, however if there where others it would be a different story. I grinned a little at the thought and nodded a little "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," I could feel myself grinning. "You know Quill, sometimes people you're not as much of an idiot as I thought you where," I winked and watched his expressions as he winked back.

"I'm just too damn sexy for everyone, my intelligence is hidden too," he smirked, watching me. It made me chuckle. He always knew how to make me laugh. I could see how he Embry's best friend. Embry's arm snaked around my waist protectively and I smirked a little, winking back to Quill as I leaned back in the chair.

Quill had a brilliant idea.

**AN. HEY GUYS, I don't know where this story needs to go, and someone tell me what you would want to happen, please? I haven't updated in a very long time. My old laptops motherboard exploded which was a drama. But I should be updating more often now, if someone tells me where they want this story to go!  
Thank guys for reading this, please review!**


	15. He's been here

**Bella and Embry: Love Just Is**

**Chapter 15: Keeping me occupied**

**Bella's POV:**

Over the past few days, things have been interesting. Embry and Quill had taken it in their stride to find a house for us, it had been decided that Embry wanted to buy the house, I would move in and Quill would stay until he was ready to move on. The plan didn't sound to bad, for now. There was a relief on Emily's face when she found out I wasn't staying for much longer, I knew there was something I wasn't being told, there was something she wasn't telling anyone.

Lately I had picked up a job at the local store, it was on the border between forks and La Push. Generally during the day it was empty, but it kept me occupied, it kept my mind off of any drama. As usual, I was sitting behind the counter, flicking through one of last months magazines and waiting for Embry to finish patrol. The ring of the bell at the door lets me know someone's around. Sitting up I checked the time before putting my magazine away, one thing that I knew for sure is it couldn't be Embry; it was still to early.

Looking over to the door, no one was there. I was on high alert; I needed to know who it was "hello?" I called out, looking around. After learning about vampires and other supernatural creatures, events like this scared me.

What felt like hours but it was in reality only minutes before I heard the bell ring again, this time I knew it was Embry. Pulling him into the tightest hug, I need his protection "Babe,' whispers, keeping myself close to him, I can only notice one thing; he is on high alert.

"what is it?" I ask, looking up at him.

"It's Edward, he's been here,"


	16. What are we supposed to do now?

**Bella and Embry**

**Chapter 16**

**BELLAS POV:**

The thought that Edward had been in the shop set Embry on high alert, I had never seen him so angry, so unhappy. The pack had called together a meeting to discuss everything that had been going on. They felt the need to discuss the safety of the town and most importantly to them; the safety of the imprints.

I had honestly never seen Embry on such edge.

My emotions where changing faster than a pregnant woman's. Maybe I wanted Edward home? Maybe I missed his company? Why did he make Embry so angry? Of coarse there were the obvious reasons, Embry was my imprint, he loved me. He knew Edward once hurt me.

Seeing as it had now been made 'unsafe' for me to be alone I went with Embry to the Pack meeting. I honestly wasn't in the mood for any form of conversation so I took myself into the spare bedroom and to lie down. You'd think that it would be the quiet end of the house, but Sam and Emily's house was so tiny, no matter where I was I was not alone.

Pulling a pillow under my arm I thought to myself; enjoying what quiet I was aloud. Hearing a conversation grow outside the door, I kept my breathing at a slow and steady pace. Who ever it was either wouldn't notice me or would think I was asleep.

Focusing in on the conversation I was able to pick up that it was Embry, Embry and Sam. I had no doubt their conversation was about me.

"She's not safe out there Sam, not while we're unsure of where HE is,'' the tone to his voice set me on edge, I wasn't sure how I was supposed to keep calm with Embry's temper flying out the door.

"She will be fine Embry, the Cullen's know to stay away from us. He will not break the treaty again and you know it. You and I both know that he knows we're onto him,"

If I was trying to relax before, there was no way I would be able to know. Sitting up I combed my fingers through my hair, surely they knew I was listening into their conversation now, surely. There voices faded into the louder mumble and hustle that could be heard from the lounge. Biting my lip softly I slowly climbed off the bed, making my way to the bathroom to freshen up before 'facing the crowd'.

The eyes would be on me that seemed to be how things had been all day since I had arrived. There was something that al the others knew about me, which I was yet to find out.


End file.
